


Cold

by Rollyzen



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship Status, Gen, M/M, Mild Blood, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollyzen/pseuds/Rollyzen
Summary: Peter is cold. Where is Roman?





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> late late late for the challenge.  
this is short and ???

The temperature was dropping. Was it always this cold up north? He could scarcely remember the scorching sand of a Florida beach. That was one of the states him and Lynda had stayed the longest in. It was easy to get lost in a burning trash-fire like that place. Peter didn't think he could ever forget how oppressive the sun could be after that, but he has. He can see it right now, slung mid-rise in the sky, but it's only getting colder. He feels numb to his bones.

The moon isn't completely set yet; he can still feel it. The change happened like normal: fucking brutal. But for some reason, he feels off-kilter. It's like he's been put back together wrong. He's naked, and his bare feet shuffle through the fallen leaves gracelessly. Something is making him feel _wrong_. His dirty hair hangs in his face while his eyes shift mindlessly. He's looking for something. He's _supposed_ to be looking for something. But what is it? It feels important, vital to his survival. Dammit, it's so hard to think in the cold. All the colors around him seem muted somehow. Someone has turned down the saturation on the forest.

His head hurts.

"_Peter!_"

A burning force grips his shoulder. It's hot, and Peter can remember what that is now. His vision blurs as he's spun around. Then a hand is sliding over the stubble on his cheek and up into his hair, cradling his head. Two bloodshot eyes bore into his own. He can see the icy blue more clearly than anything else.

"Oh my god, Peter, what happened?"

The warm hands move over his body, but he can't understand what Roman is saying. _This_ is what he was looking for, he realizes. Roman. He needs Roman. He's so tired.

"Peter? _Peter!_"

Roman's hands smudge red where he catches him. It's so comfortable to be enveloped in warmth like this. It's not as cold.

"T-There's so much...I don't know what to do!"

Through Peter's half-lidded eyes, he can see that Roman's are glistening. He looks weirdly pretty when he cries. Roman's mouth wobbles into a partial smile. Shit. He said that out loud, didn't he? Well, it's true anyways. He closes his eyes for a few seconds and opens them to find himself in Roman's arms. His eyes are straight ahead, and Peter feels slightly sick with how quickly Roman walks. His eyes close with what feels like finality.

**Author's Note:**

> sound off


End file.
